


after dark

by chikoo



Series: chikoo's au snippets! [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, M/M, Mystery, Supernatural Elements, and so is san, bros yungi, fae san, mingi is excited, the impala makes an appearance, yunho is TIRED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikoo/pseuds/chikoo
Summary: "Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days."
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Series: chikoo's au snippets! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682722
Comments: 19
Kudos: 73





	after dark

**Author's Note:**

> !!!  
> fully want to do a whole series of mingi and yunho going around solving cases like the winchester bros, that would be so fun!!  
> enjoy!!

Yunho takes one look at Mingi’s shit-eating grin, the beat-up Impala he’s leaning on, and promptly spins around to go back up to his dorm room.

“No, wait!” Mingi runs up to him and grabs hold of his hoodie, turning him back around. He looks at him with the patented, I-am-entirely-innocent-and-adorable expression that got him out of a lot of trouble when they were younger.

“ _Bro,_ ” Mingi whines, pouting up at Yunho. 

“Bro,” Yunho deadpans, trying not to look at Mingi’s face for too long. Those eyes are far too effective, damn it. 

“Listen, Dad literally just handed me the car keys and said go do this one on your own and take your brother with you. Come on, Yunho, this is what we’ve always wanted to do, solve a case together, on our own-”

“No, this is what you’ve always wanted to do. Mingi, I have a midterm in two days, I am not hauling my ass to the middle of nowhere to gun down a ghost. No fucking way.” 

Two days later, Yunho’s sitting in the backseat, _the backseat!_ staring at the back of Mingi’s head, and trying not to puke at the way Mingi’s boyfriend, Jongho, leans across the console to press a sloppy kiss to his cheek. 

Mingi’d insisted on bringing Jongho along, (“We need him, dude, you and I are the brains and he’s the brawn.” “Mingi, if you think I share the one brain cell I have, with you, you are very wrong.”) and Yunho’s almost certain that Jongho is not exactly human. He’s not sure what Jongho is but the kid had dented the car door while opening it, saying he didn’t know how and Yunho calls _bullshit._

Yunho thinks of his tiny, cosy, dorm room, of how he could be goofing around with Wooyoung and Yeosang right this minute, playing Animal Crossing, and he sighs, long-suffering. 

“Okay, give me details. We’re heading all the way to the backyards of beyond for this, what are we up against?” 

Mingi wiggles in his seat, glancing at Yunho in the rear-view mirror and smiling with all his teeth. 

“You’re gonna like this one. Basically, Eden called Dad and said this dude popped up on his radar, showed up in his town after being missing for over 50 years, and rambling about being abducted by aliens.”

Mingi turns around to look at him and Dear God, Yunho’s about to smack him, he can’t _believe_ Dad gave him the Impala. Before he can though, Mingi leans behind to hand him something. It’s a file, containing newspaper clippings and pictures. The picture’s of a guy, probably no older than them, handsome features, the kind of guy he’d expect to see on his television screen.

“And get this, dude was reported missing in 1969 when he was twenty-one years old. He came back looking _exactly_ like that. Hasn’t aged a day.” 

Yunho stares at the photo with disbelief. The clippings next to the photo read, “MISSING MAN FOUND AFTER 50 YEARS” and “A STRANGE CASE OF ALIEN ABDUCTIONS AND ETERNAL YOUTH”. There’s another picture attached of him, where he’s sitting on a hospital bed, looking straight into the camera. There’s something odd about him and it hits Yunho the longer he stares at the man’s face. He looks far too calm for someone who was supposedly abducted by aliens. 

“You sure this checks out? Also, aliens?” 

Mingi hums. “It does, Eden got access to police reports and the guy, Park Seonghwa, has a birth certificate, records from 1969. They did a DNA match and it’s definitely him. Obviously, I don’t think he was picked up by aliens but something about this is shady and it doesn’t hurt to investigate it.” 

Park Seonghwa lives in a tiny town that reminds Yunho of the kind of liminal space that only exists when you’re on your way somewhere, like a run-down rest stop, a Walmart in the middle of nowhere and all the diners Yunho remembers going to as a kid. As if the place isn’t really there at all. 

His address is registered at a small cabin just at the outskirts of the forests that line the town. When they reach the place, it’s small, bordered by large fern trees. There’s even a garden outside, dug up mud, sprouts of vegetables, colourful flowers growing from it. Yunho gives Mingi and Jongho a look, who just shrug. Looks like Park Seonghwa has adjusted quite well to life after his return. 

Before they can even knock on the door, it swings open to reveal a tall man, hair brushed back, wearing jeans and an old-style leather jacket, the kind Yunho knows his dad loved to collect. It’s definitely Seonghwa, Yunho recognises the high-brows, the model-like cheekbones. 

“Yes? Is there something you need?” 

Mingi clears his throat and comes forward, a cheery smile on his face. “Hi! Are you Park Seonghwa?” 

Immediately, Seonghwa’s face hardens but he nods, stiffly. Mingi smiles even wider and Yunho notices the way Seonghwa almost shrinks so he pushes his brother to the side a little, giving him a look that says, _wait, you’re scaring him, dipshit._

“Park Seonghwa, we’re journalists working with an online magazine and we were very intrigued by your case. Could we maybe talk to you for a few minutes?” Yunho flashes a fake ID at Seonghwa who barely glances at it. 

Seonghwa rolls his eyes and pulls back to close the door, glaring at them, when suddenly, a shrill voice echoes from inside the house. 

“Wait, keep the door open, sweetheart!” 

Seonghwa freezes, but doesn’t shut the door, and from behind him, another man pops up, leaning into Seonghwa with his chin resting on his shoulder. He’s somehow even more striking than Seonghwa, silver hair and silver eyes. Yunho wonders why he wears coloured contacts in a place like this. The man looks at each of them in turn and grins. His teeth are- sharp. Sharper than Yunho has ever seen. 

Seonghwa looks back at him, eyes softer, and murmurs, “Joong,” to which the man simply nods. He turns to them, eyes glinting. 

“Well, hello there. What would you like to know?” 

Yunho gulps, looks back at Mingi and Jongho who seem to be just as flummoxed as him. Jongho’s glaring at the silver-haired man, Joong, surprisingly hostile, and Yunho frowns at him. 

“W-we just wanted to talk about what happened to you, Mr Park. Your story was all over the papers. Were you really abducted by aliens?”

Seonghwa rolls his eyes again and Joong laughs, a tinkling sound. 

“No, I wasn’t. I just fed them that story because people eat up things like that. I wasn’t abducted at all,” Seonghwa says, reaching a hand down to caress the man’s palm. 

“He came willingly. And he was returned when he was ready,” Joong murmurs, mouth pressed to Seonghwa’s shoulder. Then he steps aside and outside, coming up to Yunho until he’s so close, his hair brushes Yunho’s chin. He looks up and places a hand on Yunho’s cheek. It feels strange, warm and cold at the same time. Yunho stares into Joong’s eyes and all of a sudden, feels sleepy. 

“You, sweet boy. You seem like you’d be willing too,” he whispers and Yunho shivers. Then he turns back and walks into Seonghwa’s arms, staring at them with that same, unflinching smile. 

“Why don’t you boys check the forest? Strange things have been happening there.” The door shuts behind them and Yunho blinks at it for a moment. 

“What the actual _fuck_ was that?” 

They end up in the forest because neither one of them has any sense of self-preservation. And because they’re far too curious now. 

“We shouldn’t be here,” Jongho mutters, looking around nervously. 

“We’ll be fine, babe,” Mingi drawls in response, hefting the dagger in his hand and patting the gun strapped to his hip. “We’re prepared, whatever happens, we’ll be ready. Besides, I want to solve this case now, and if the answers are here, well, we’re going to walk around this forest till we find something.” 

The forest is dense, dim light peeking through the tall trees. The only sounds are the faint rustling of leaves in the wind, the calls of wild birds high above. Like this, even in the middle of the day, the forest is frightening. Yunho grips his knife tighter and walks a little faster. 

Mingi and Jongho are still whispering to each other, up ahead of him, Jongho’s voice frantic. 

“That’s not what I mean, there was something about that man, I’ve never seen his kind before but-but I should have known the second we came up to Park’s place, this isn’t aliens at _all._ ” 

Yunho wants to ask Jongho what he means, why he refers to Joong as ‘ _his kind_ ’ but before he can say anything, something catches his eye. 

Something shining in the distance, between a foliage of leaves, something beckoning him. Before he realises it, he’s walking towards it, the voices of his brother and Jongho getting softer and softer until he can’t hear them at all. He can’t hear anything really, the forest is strangely quiet. And that should have tipped him off but Yunho thinks nothing of it, still walking to the shiny thing until he’s close enough to touch it. The light is almost blinding this close and he stretches a hand out, an overwhelming urge to touch it-

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you.” 

Yunho springs back with a yell, whirling around to come face to face with a man. The man is small, a tiny smile on his face, dimples on his cheeks. He’s- he’s beautiful. And wearing strange clothes, a soft, white tunic, shimmering in the light of the sun. 

“Oh, you’re a handsome one, aren’t you?” The man walks closer to him, still smiling in that odd, almost playful way. It reminds him of Joong. The man casts his eyes down, takes in the way Yunho’s brandishing his knife and he giggles, a sweet, shrill sound. 

“That’s not going to be much use, sweet one. Besides, I mean you no harm. As long as you don’t disrupt my territory of course,” the man says, winking. Then his face morphs, a sneer painted on. “I don’t like the ones who come in and walk around with no care or respect for where they’re stepping. Those humans deserve to be punished.” 

Yunho blinks. He looks around, but there’s no sign of Mingi and Jongho anywhere. 

“I-who are you? What do you want?” 

The man comes closer and closer, reaching out to touch Yunho’s chest. He smells sweet, like fresh flowers, and the scent makes Yunho feel dizzy almost. 

“I want whatever you’ll give me, little one. You can call me San. Can I have your name?” 

The way the man, San, says it makes the hair on Yunho’s arm stand up, something _heavy_ in his voice. 

“Y-Yunho. My name’s Yunho.” 

San smiles, and suddenly, he changes in front of Yunho’s eyes. Horns sprout out from his forehead and his eyes become bigger, dark and black. Strange markings cover his skin, and they almost look like flowers, shifting and appearing all over his neck and arms. He looks ethereal, like something from a dream and Yunho is distantly aware of the way the forest around them seems to close in, and his head feels like it’s floating somewhere up there, between the top of the trees. He can’t take his eyes off San, and doesn’t object when he takes Yunho’s hand, something binding in his grip.

“Oh, Yunho, you have no idea how happy you’ve made me. I think I’d like to keep you.” 

  
Before he blacks out, Yunho has the tired thought that he _really_ shouldn’t have let Mingi rope him into a hunting trip.

**Author's Note:**

> [fightmehyuk](https://twitter.com/fightmehyuk)


End file.
